


Midas Touch

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Series: 2016 NaNo Prompts [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, Not sure where I was going with this, Short, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: Golden boys with a family curse.





	Midas Touch

* * *

The first time Ed accidentally touched something with his bare automail hand, he nearly cried.

“Al!” he said, voice thing. “Al!” And that was all he could say for a good five minutes as he struggled to control his emotions, his head bowed and pressed against Al’s chest plate.

He finally calmed enough to answer Al’s worried queries.

“Look,” he said, and pressed his metal hand against the wall of the Rockbell house.

“Brother, no!” Al cried, but it was too late. Ed’s hand met the hallway wall with a heavy thunk. Al stared.

“Is it—Does it—What?” Al spluttered. “I don’t—What?”

“I can touch things, Al! And they don’t change!” Ed’s eyes were shining with excitement.

“What about your other hand?”

Ed’s excitement dimmed a little. “Same as always,” he said. “But I was wondering… What about you?”

“Me?” Al paused. “I don’t know. I haven’t tried.”

Ed glanced around until he spotted a vase of flowers on a small side table. Striding over, he plucked one of the blooms from the bunch and thrust it at Al. “Here, try it on this.” Al hesitated, and Ed rolled his eyes. “It’s already dead,” he pointed out.

“I know, it’s just…” Ed understood; old habits died hard. Finally, Al reached out and gingerly grasped the stalk of the flower. Nothing happened. He switched it to his other hand. Still nothing. Ed pulled off the glove on his left hand and took the flower from his brother.

Immediately, the plant began to change, radiating out from the point where he touched it. Within a matter of seconds, the entire flower was gold. Ed tucked it back into the vase and slipped his glove back on.

* * *


End file.
